


Letting Go for Humanity

by mandy5150



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandy5150/pseuds/mandy5150
Summary: Basically Cas' grace runs out right before the confession, I couldn't bring myself to write him actually confessing, I'll write in the notes what happens after and if someone wants to finish it, go ahead, just comment the link or something.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Letting Go for Humanity

Castiel stared at his hand, trying to isolate his grace, and direct it to his palm. Oddly enough, he was not just aware of the cut, but feeling pain coming from it. He had bigger priorities right now, he knew that, but after trying on instinct for a fraction of a second with no result, he was now hyperfixating. There was barely a faint glow in his palm, hardly anything. Cas did his best to focus, barely taking breathes he now needed, blocking out Billy at the door, using Dean's voice to concentrate, however hopeless it sounded. The faint light barely grew, the bleeding slowed, and then the light went out. 

Cas looked up and heard his own heart beat and smelled blood and sweat, felt sweat trickle down his back, and felt the blood in his hand slowly thicken. He felt panic. Harsh, primal panic like when he had passed out at a tree's roots and a cop told him to get lost. That was before he found the Gas N Sip. Except this was almost paralyzing instead of motivating, and stifling instead of fleeting. Even then, that panic had been more potent than anything, any emotion he had felt as an angel. Now he thought about it, what he felt now was more akin to any of the hours when any of the angels had tortured him while he was human. It was human panic. 

The fact that it was human, not the typical "diet emotion" Dean had once called the angelic emotional capacity, scared Cas almost as much as the rest of the situation. Cas was practically human. His grace had all but given out. A drop so miniscule it could fit on a bee's fur, on the head of a pin (*yes this was intentional*), and it sat in his palm. 

Cas looked up and saw the wall, no longer atoms that made up molecules that made up bricks that made up the wall. Just a wall. Cas turned to Dean, trying to tune in to what Dean was saying, but his voice sounded so hopeless, but still felt safe. His voice felt safe and warm. He looked worn, more so than he did the last time Cas had seen him, older. He looked distraught but without the sense of hope that was there the first time Cas had properly seen his face, after April killed him and Gadreel brought him back. But his eyes were just as blinding as his soul, even when filled with tears and horror. He was still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester. (*yes I hate myself, I'm sorry*) 

Cas wanted to brush away the look in Dean's eyes, wipe away the tears, take him to a place where peace wasn't just a possibility maintained with hope that walked the line or delusion, but a reality, where unnecesary despair was an alien concept. Castiel wanted to prove without a doubt that happiness was obtainable- 

Happiness was obtainable. Cas looked away from the man in front of him and down at the last angel grace he would ever experience and gripped it, (*tight and raised it from perdition*) held onto it with everything he had, his fist uncomfortable with the deep cut on his palm. He could still save Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> So Cas confesses, the Empty shows up, takes Billy, and before Cas can push Dean, Dean grabs his hand and kisses Cas, and Cas feels like he's flying again, so much so that he accidentally uses the last of his grace in his hand just to try, and the grace imprints on Dean's ring. Cas is now officially and purely human, and the Empty leaves them alone. Dean slaps him in the face, grabs him by the collar and asks him what the hell he was thinking and not to do that again and they notice his ring. In the divet of his ring, like between the two thingies, in the gap, look his ring up you'll know what I'm talking about, there's a bluish, whitish, slightly glowing substance, flowing around in the circle of his ring like a liquid, but just as solid as the rest of the ring, kinda like an aquamarine rock but not, it makes sense in my head.  
> Dean asks what happened, why he was still here, and Cas holds Dean's hand steady, focusing on the ring and his grace, then looks up at Dean and tells him he saved Cas. Then they lived happily ever after.


End file.
